


lacrosse and comic books and nick (flynn's few weaknesses)

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but also consider flynn and nick just being dorks together, ok flynn being a lesbian is chef's kiss, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Flynn had learnt a lot of things since she started dating Nick. One, her boyfriend had an obsession with Marvel comics, a passion he’s had since he was a little kid. Two, lacrosse is his favorite sport, and one of the only sports he actually pays attention to. And the third thing she learnt about him, was that he had opinions on both- very strong ones.- or a flynn x nick drabble bc i had thoughts earlier today
Relationships: Flynn/Nick (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	lacrosse and comic books and nick (flynn's few weaknesses)

Flynn had learnt a lot of things since she started dating Nick. One, her boyfriend had an obsession with Marvel comics, a passion he’s had since he was a little kid. Two, lacrosse is his favourite sport and one of the only sports he actually pays attention to. And the third thing she learnt about him, was that he had opinions on both- very strong ones.

Flynn herself had no interest whatsoever in either lacrosse or comic books, if anything she found them incredibly boring. But Nick loved them, and well…. She had to give them a try right?

So Saturday night, she stole her brother’s comic books and read them all, and then watched a recording of Nick’s latest lacrosse game. She fell asleep halfway through both.

Monday morning when she walked into school and saw her boyfriend’s puppy dog-like grin, she groaned inwardly, already knowing what he was about to ask her.

“So… what did you think?” She shrugged, lifting her backpack up onto her shoulder. Nick kissed her forehead before looking at her with those pretty green eyes and damn it, she wasn’t going to be able to lie to him now.

“Don’t get mad…” She started and Nick raised an eyebrow before motioning for her to continue as they walked through the hallway. “I fell asleep halfway through both of them. The comic books weren’t that bad, but god, I don’t understand how you love lacrosse at all. It was so boring!”

Nick pouted as they rounded the corner near their music class, his fingers intertwined with hers. “Damn Flynn. You’re breaking my heart, babe.”

Flynn rolled her eyes at him, glad that she was darker skinned so he couldn’t see the way he started to blush after he called her babe. Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him more, kissing her temple. “I guess it’s fair though.” He mumbled and she nodded slightly, breathing in his cologne.

He smiled at her, and damn it, she could feel those butterflies Julie always mentioned when they talked about crushes. “We can’t have everything in common.” He said, and she smiled back at him. They both sat down in their respective chairs, and she fiddled with the edge of her skirt before looking at him with a smirk. “Definitely not. Otherwise, we’d be like Ryan and Sharpay.” She joked and he looked at her confused.

“Wait… do you not know High School Musical?” She asked, and he shook his head. “No? Maybe I’ve watched it before. To be honest I don’t remember.”

Flynn gasped, playfully glaring at him. “Oh, we’re so watching all three movies this weekend. Get prepared for that!” Nick laughed, sneaking a quick kiss before their classmates filed in. “Hopefully you won’t fall asleep for this one.”

“Hey!”


End file.
